Sighs for Folly Done and Said
by Odainath
Summary: Some operations will always be more difficult than others.


**Sighs for folly done and said  
**By: Odainath

* * *

**Author's notes: **Yet another challenge! This one is from Tranquility93 on livejournal. The stipulations are:

- Set on the grid  
- Adam didn't die and Ros and him have become even closer  
- Harry wants to send Adam on another honey trap mission but Ros finally cracks.  
- A lot of Ros/Adam.

And – as it's the festive season – I've made it a Christmas story. Yay! Also, because it's ignoring Adam's death I have decided to ignore Zaf's as well. Ros showed some vulnerability when it came to her relationship with Adam in Season 6 so I am taking huge liberties in expanding that.

Enjoy! :D

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Spooks; it is the property of Kudos and the BBC.

**Summary:** Some operations will always be more difficult than others.

* * *

**Sighs for folly done and said**  
Twist our narrow days

_W.H Auden_

* * *

_Christmas Eve_

Ros couldn't help the lone tear that ran down her cheek and she let it fall and splash onto the concrete. She was sitting on the steps, away from prying eyes, and she leant forward and held her head in her hands. She knew she was reacting quite stupidly but the thought of Adam and another woman... it was too close for comfort to the situation with Anna. Admittedly, she and Adam were far closer than they had been ten months ago but that didn't lessen the tearing feeling in her chest.

She didn't turn as a figure sat next to her and let herself be pulled to the side. An arm wrapped around her shoulders and held her close, shielding her from the bitter wind which whipped around them both. Christmas may have been fast approaching but Ros felt anything but festive.

"Ros," Adam whispered into her ear. "It's just work..."

She nodded though kept her head down as more tears fell. "I know."

"It doesn't mean anything."

She leant further into his embrace and rested her cheek against his chest. "I know."

xXXXx

_Two days before Christmas Eve._

Jo continued to adore Christmas – surprising really when the various terrorist organisations in the world opted to plan many of their attacks at this time. Nevertheless, she couldn't stop a smile tugging at her lips as she hurried into Thames House. She'd passed fellow Londoners, some of whom seemed to be getting into the holiday spirit quite early and felt distinctly joyous as she stepped into the Grid. The atmosphere there was not nearly as festive and her smile dampened slightly as she slung her jacket over the back of her chair. Though early, she'd been beaten to the Grid by Harry, Ros and Adam; the former who was writing steadily at his desk whilst the latter two were talking intently in the conference room.

She kept Ros and Adam in her sights as she sat down and pulled her keyboard forward. The two had been together a lot lately and - in Jo's opinion – more than was strictly necessary. Sure, it was good to have Ros back on the Grid, she had been sorely missed by all, but Adam's newfound happiness had concurred exactly with her return. Ros, too, was different; her tone and manner were as brusque as ever but her eyes were softer. She looked different as well – she had put on weight in her time in Russia, courtesy of a 'potato diet' according to Ros, and whilst it would be unnoticeable on most people, to Ros it made a drastic difference. Her figure was a touch fuller, which made her look that bit more feminine.

Jo started as a hand touched her shoulder and she whipped around and glared at Zaf who grinned back, utterly unrepentant. She spared a moment to examine his face which, whilst still good-looking, bore the marks of his four month 'interrogation' by the Redbacks. A thin scar ran down his face, from his right temple, past his ear, ending at the line of his jaw.

"Morning," he said brightly.

Jo rolled her eyes and turned back to her computer; unsuccessfully hiding a smile.

"Jo, Zafar."

Both turned sharply at the sound of Harry's voice. As always, he had called from the doorway and had already gone back into the conference room. Adam and Ros were seated and both were looking intently at a folder between them. Jo's mouth quirked into a smile when Ros went to turn the page and Adam batted her hand lightly. Unlike what her reaction would have been with herself or Zaf, Ros merely rolled her eyes and waited for him to finish reading. Jo and Zaf sat down opposite the pair and Jo leant back in her chair whilst Zaf adopted a similar position.

Harry glanced at them both before he leant forward.

"We've just received information from Ben..." he began.

Jo glanced to the side at Zaf whose jaw had clenched. He had made his dislike of Ben obvious from the outset though he worked effectively enough with the newest recruit for it to go unnoticed by Harry or - as Jo suspected - it did not hinder operations so Harry let it pass.

"This information has led us to a terrorist attack on London in the near future. Dates are unknown, the target is unknown, the organisation is unknown..."

"Do we know _anything_?" Ros inserted. Her tone was sarcastic.

Harry gave her a look of venom that lesser women than Ros would have run from; as it was she stared coolly back, entirely unperturbed.

"Ben managed to copy some data which I have Malcolm and Connie working on," he answered somewhat stiffly. "It's coded so it may be some time."

Ros nodded slowly and glanced to the side when Adam gave a soft cough. Jo's mouth twitched; the blonde's eyes were the softest she had ever seen. As if sensing she was being watched, Ros's posture straightened and a moment later Jo could swear she had imagined her observation.

"Ben's within an Al-Qaeda cell, Harry," Adam said. "Surely they're behind the attack."

"That would be the logical assumption," Harry agreed. "However, Ben's information hinted that another group was involved that Al-Qaeda knows about rather than is implementing."

Zaf made a derisive noise in his throat. His opinion about Ben's information was obvious.

"Is there anything wrong, Zafar?" Harry asked sharply.

Zaf shook his head; suitably chastened. "No, no."

"Good. So," Harry continued, paying no further attention to Zaf. "I want you to trawl through the recent chatter; see if there is anything pertaining to a London attack in the next week with links to Al-Qaeda."

Ros's eyebrows flew upward. "That's like looking for a needle in a haystack, Harry," she argued. "There are hundreds of threats, not to mention that you have just said you don't believe Al-Qaeda is behind the attack..."

"Then I suggest you start now," Harry interrupted; his eyes boring into hers.

Ros's stare was glacial but she nodded nevertheless. "Of course, Harry."

xXXXx

Zaf rubbed his eyes with his fists. He'd been flicking through reports and trawling through the database for so long that words had started to meld together into a blur. It was not conducive to working and he threw his current report onto his desk. Pages spilled out, making a fan, and he swore loudly. He glanced over his desk to Jo, hoping to find a comrade in his boredom. To his surprise however she was looking not at her reports but at Ros and Adam who had their heads bowed over some sort of document. Zaf peered closer; it was a level 1 document and eyes only.

In short, he or Jo would not be privy to the information in that particular dossier unless Adam and/or Ros deemed it necessary.

Zaf tilted his head an inch to the left; Jo's attention was still fixed on Ros and Adam. He sighed and shrugged one shoulder; inwardly groaning, he reached for the half-read document and rested it against the edge of his desk.

"Anything the matter, Zaf?" Jo asked, finally pulling her gaze away to look at Zaf who had given up reading before he even started and was pushing the papers back into the file irritably.

"Oh nothing," he said sarcastically after a brief argument with a sheaf of papers than didn't want to go in. "I'm just fairly sure that my eyes will start bleeding soon."

Jo gave a laugh which stopped when she heard a chair scrape against the floor. Ros had pushed her chair to the side as Adam rose to his feet to lean against the desk. His back was toward Jo and she craned her neck to see around him. She smiled as Adam leant forward to whisper in her ear. They were mere inches apart and Adam lingered a moment than was strictly necessary before he straightened. In the corner of her eye she saw Zaf round the desk and pull a chair up beside her.

"Jo?"

Jo didn't turn at the sound of Zaf's voice as she continued to watch Ros and Adam; Ros laughed at something Adam said and he reached out and touched her arm, a familiar gesture that hinted there was something more going on.

"They are so doing it."

She could almost hear Zaf's eyebrows shoot upward. "No way," he scoffed.

Jo blew out a long breath. "Tenner says I'm right."

Zaf looked to Ros and Adam who were still talking. There was no way...

"Done."

Jo nodded sharply, in complete belief she was soon to be ten pounds richer and finally turned to look at him. "Home?" she asked.

She glanced at her watch whilst Zaf did the same; six o'clock. She didn't wait for an answer; stretching, she rose to her feet and grabbed her jacket from where she had slung it over the back of her chair that morning. He stood also and glanced over to where Malcolm sat; Connie had left half-an-hour beforehand after conceded temporary defeat, but Malcolm seemed to be taking it as a personal affront that he was unable to break the code.

"Night, Malcolm," Zaf called.

He sniffed in response.

Jo touched Zaf's arm and together they crossed the Grid; it was an unspoken agreement that Zaf would drive her home and she admitted that she liked the hair-raising journeys.

"Ros, Adam" Jo said with a slight nod at each of them.

Adam and Ros smiled though Adam turned immediately back to the file before him. Ros rolled her eyes slightly. "Night, Jo," she called.

The instant Ros had finished her sentence, she looked down again and Jo shook her head as she tugged at Zaf's jacket.

"C'mon."

xXXXx

The red glow from the far office had become so familiar to be almost unnoticeable but Ros's eyes were instinctively drawn towards it, or rather to the man behind the heavy metal and glass desk. Harry's posture was proud and rigid but she knew he was tired, both physically and mentally. She heard footsteps behind her and glanced over her shoulder.

"You've been staring at him for a good five minutes, Ros," Adam said softly.

He rested his hand next to hers and smiled to himself when he felt her fingers interlace with his.

"I'm worried," Ros said as Adam manoeuvred himself so he too was leaning against the desk. "Since..."

Her voice trailed off and Adam nudged her with his elbow. "Since what?"

"Since Katchemov," she answered heavily.

Adam squeezed her hand. "You've never told me what happened," he said softly.

The Head of the FSB in London had disappeared four months ago without a trace and whilst Adam suspected that Harry and Ros knew exactly where he was – or rather where he was buried – he hadn't broached the subject with either until now.

"No," Ros agreed. "No, I haven't."

The tone of her voice told him plainly not to ask further questions and he let the subject drop. He, Ros and Harry were the only ones left on the Grid and he knew that was the only reason Ros was letting him be this... familiar. Their relationship was not public knowledge and Adam knew that Ros wished it to remain that way. Ros looked to the side and graced him with a rare smile.

"We should go."

xXXXx

Ros lay on her front, eyes closed; the sheet was pulled up and he pulled it down slightly so he could run his fingertips over her back. Her skin was soft as his fingers danced and he stopped at the edge of her shoulder blade. Ros's eyes opened and she raised herself onto her elbows to glance over her shoulder.

"Adam?"

He said nothing as he pulled her blonde hair to the side; it had grown in her time away and he admitted that he preferred it this length. He leant down and kissed her lightly where her neck met her shoulder; inwardly smiling when she shivered beneath his touch. She rolled onto her back and Adam shifted his weight so he could lift one hand and cup the side of her face. She leant into his hand and closed her eyes as he rubbed small circles on her cheek. Ros reached upward and caught his hand in hers. Neither said anything and Adam leant down and kissed the hollow of her neck.

He let go of her hand so he could run his finger along her collarbone and Ros's hand snaked behind his neck. The skin there was too smooth under her fingers and she stopped abruptly.

Scar tissue.

Adam raised his head so he could look into her eyes; she closed them.

"Ros, will you ever forgive yourself?" he asked. They'd had this argument numerous times and he suspected they would for some time. Until then however, there was this... whatever 'this' was.

She gave a small shrug. "I doubt it. If I hadn't said anything..."

He shook his head and pressed his lips against hers; cutting her off mid-sentence. Ros was hesitant for only a moment before she parted her lips and deepened the kiss. Adam pulled the sheet away from her body His lips left hers to press against the curve of her neck once more and Ros's eyes fluttered closed.

"God, I missed you," Adam whispered, his breath hot against her skin.

"Mm," Ros agreed, her eyes opening briefly. "Me..."

Her voice trailed off as Adam kissed her neck again and she allowed herself to sink into the mattress.

Now was not the time for conversation.

xXXXx

_One day before Christmas Eve._

Malcolm's hair was distinctly ruffled from where he had run his fingers through; this code was almost unbreakable and it irked him to no end that he hadn't cracked it yet. He emphasised _yet_ for he was certain he _could_, it was simply a matter of time. Time they didn't have, he added to himself. He heard footsteps behind him which were unmistakably Ros's; she had not lost her penchant for heeled boots in her time away and he doubted she ever would. She drew up behind him and wordlessly handed him a cup of coffee.

"Thank you," he said gratefully.

Ros waved her hand, dismissing his thanks, as she looked over his shoulder. She didn't pretend to understand what the symbols and numbers meant; in comparison to the general public she was well-versed in computers but compared to someone like Malcolm... She glanced down when Malcolm gave a loud groan and raised his hands to his temples.

"Leave this for a while, Malcolm," said Ros. "Have a shower, get changed, eat breakfast... do what you have to do."

He nodded as he pulled his hands away. "A very good idea, Miss Myers."

Ros gave him an impenetrable smile which, after nearly two years, he still couldn't read. She walked from his office to sit down her desk. Two piles of folders greeted her; one large and one small. She reached the smaller pile and took out one of the documents. It detailed a threat on an unknown figure-head but beyond that... Ros sighed and pushed the dossier to the side.

xXXXx

"It's snowing," Jo announced happily.

Ros glanced up from her desk. "Lovely."

Jo's shoulders slumped that no one else seemed to be even remotely excited and she sat down heavily. It was early but again she had been beaten to the Grid by both Malcolm and Ros. The former she had seen only briefly as he rushed past her and headed toward the showers. He looked completely unlike his usual composed self and Jo gathered that he hadn't slept a wink. The pods opened with their usual _whoosh_ and she grinned as Zaf crossed over to her.

"Excellent," she said happily, meeting him half-way and grabbing his arm. "I need your help."

Zaf's expression was one of complete confusion which only increased when Jo grabbed a chair with her other hand and dragged both him and it into the corridor.

"Ah, Jo?" he asked as she glanced up at the ceiling.

"Keep this steady," she ordered, standing on the chair.

Zaf's brow furrowed but he obeyed nevertheless and watched in bemusement as Jo reached into her bag to withdraw...

"Mistletoe?"

He looked at her as if she were a madwoman as she stood on her tiptoes and strained upward, trying to find _somewhere_ where to hang the overly large piece of mistletoe she had acquired.

"Is this part of your master plan to win a tenner?" he asked drily.

Jo placed her hands on her hips and admired her handiwork. She looked down and held out her hand for Zaf to help her down.

"Jo, didn't you hear..."

"'Course I did," she interrupted as she dusted her hands. "And, yes, I am going to win this bet..."

"Dirty tactics," Zaf groused though the smile tugging at his lips negated the harshness of his words.

She returned his smile as she hit him lightly on the arm. "Don't be a spoil-sport, Zaf."

He rolled his eyes.

xXXXx

Connie held a bundle of files to her chest which she deposited on Ros's desk; much to the blonde's annoyance.

"More?" Ros groaned, selecting the top file.

"I'm afraid so," Connie said with a smile.

Ros sighed and then glanced over Connie's shoulder as Adam strode towards them both. He drew to a halt in front of Ros who split the pile of folders in two and handed him half. Adam made a face as he sat next to her causing Connie to give a small laugh. Both glowered in her direction and she held her hands up in a placatory gesture and walked away to her own desk. Adam pulled his chair back enough so he could rest his feet on his desk.

Ros raised an eyebrow. "Comfortable?" she asked drily.

Adam shot her a smile she couldn't help but return. "Well, I preferred being in bed this morning with..."

He broke of his sentence – just in time as Ros was aiming a paper ball in his direction - as Malcolm rushed across the Grid to Harry's office. His face was split in a smile and it was obvious that he had broken the code. Adam watched as he sat down before Harry and started talking; at a thousand miles an hour apparently as Harry raised one hand and shook his head slightly for him to slow down.

"Go and see," Ros said, waving Adam toward the office.

Adam nodded and unfolded himself from his seat.

xXXXx

"Ros, Jo, Zaf; if you would."

Harry stood at the doorframe as the three rose to their feet. Zaf and Jo – as always – rushed ahead and Ros's mouth twitched as she walked across the Grid at a languid pace. Though she would deny it if asked, had been a keen ballet student when she was young and her body had never lost its fluid movement. She reached the office and closed the door behind her and sat down next to Adam.

Harry raised an eyebrow. "Ah, nice of you to join us."

A flicker of amusement passed over her face as she crossed her legs. She had learned early that sarcasm and Harry were one-and-same, which suited her just fine as his sense of humour mirrored her own. She had also learned when to ignore him; this was one such time.

"So," Harry said, shifting his gaze from Ros and to the large screen. "Malcolm has managed to break the code but it only tells us the name of the middle-man – or rather woman - involved, not the big player."

"And that is?" Adam asked.

Harry pointed the remote at the screen to show a posed photograph; a woman stared into the lens, her lowered lashes and sultry smile an attempt at flirtatiousness which didn't quite work. Ros's gasp was audible. The resemblance between herself and this unfamiliar woman was uncanny. She felt incredibly disconcerted; her appearance was hers and hers alone and yet...

"Ah... who's this?" Adam's expression mirrored what she imagined her own to be; shocked and uneasy.

"Jane Smith," Harry answered.

Ros coughed. "An alias, I presume?" she inserted, her eyes fixed on the screen. Now she had got over her initial reaction she could see the differences between herself and this woman. Ros's eyes held a tinge of green the other woman's didn't whilst her jaw was stronger. Their figures were also slightly different; whilst Ros was lean; this woman was obviously soft and lacking in muscle tone.

"Correct," said Harry; his voice breaking her observations. "I want you to find out who this woman is; where this attack is planned for and then I want her apprehended. Understood?"

There was murmuring from around the table.

"All right, let's get to work."

Everyone except Ros and Adam got to their feet and left the room. He reached out and touched her arm.

"You okay?"

She nodded brusquely as she pulled her eyes away from the screen. "Of course."

xXXXx

Harry glanced up at the sound of footfalls to see Ros and Connie walking across the Grid, talking intently. Ros broke away from Connie and headed for his office. She opened the door and he leant back expectantly as she entered without asking permission.

"Connie's found something," she said motioning for him to follow her. "Everyone's in the conference room."

Harry was already on his feet and he and Ros walked to the conference room together, Harry forced to quicken his pace to keep up with Ros's brisk strides. He sat down at the head of the table whilst Ros sat to his left and folded her arms expectantly.

"Well?" he asked as he rested his elbows on the table and interlaced his fingers together.

"Her name is Vanessa Wayant," Connie said, pushing a file towards him with such force that papers and photographs flew everywhere.

Ros managed to catch most of the papers whilst Harry caught the remainder.

"And?" Harry asked, choosing to ignore Connie's mishap.

Connie cleared her throat. "Age 35, born in New York though her parents spent a great deal of time in Russia. She is suspected of being part of a group made up mainly of ex-FSB officers..."

"What ex-FSB officers?" Ros interrupted.

"We haven't got that far," Malcolm said before Connie could answer.

"Okay," Ros said with a nod. "And Vanessa Wayant? What else do we know about her?"

Connie shrugged one shoulder. "She's an only child, both parents deceased. She inherited their sizeable estate and assets when they died making her a very rich lady. Where the money has gone is another matter entirely; it's tied up in various Swiss accounts, some under different names and money has been siphoned into businesses which are outwardly legitimate but are suspected of being part of a terrorist network. From there, the money is again moved to private accounts but these persons are fictional so..." She flung her hands up in the air theatrically.

"She's clever," Jo mused. "Very clever."

Ros pursed her lips. "Names of these fictional people?"

"Sarah Martin, Andrew Smith... you know the sort; incredibly innocuous and they don't rouse suspicion."

Adam leant forward. "And the businesses?"

"Car imports mostly," answered Malcolm.

"Good for smuggling weapons in," Ros said with a sigh.

Silence.

"We need a way to meet this Miss Wayant," Harry said, looking around the table. "Keep digging and find a way in."

Ros gave a sardonic smile. "I think we need bigger shovels."

xXXXx

Adam covered a yawn with his hand; he was certain he could recite anything about Vanessa Wayant though none was helpful in the slightest. He looked to the side at his blonde companion and inwardly smiled when Ros closed her eyes.

"What?" she asked, not opening her eyes.

He shook his head; how she seemed to know what he was doing at any given time was still an enigma to him.

"Just looking at you," he answered. "You look tired."

Ros opened her eyes to glare at him. "Oh, thanks very much," she said drily.

Adam grinned. "C'mon, let's go."

Ros nodded though her gaze shifted from him to Harry who was still in his office.

"Give me a minute," she said as she stood.

Adam stayed silent as Ros crossed to Harry's office. He sighed as she tapped on the door and was waved inside. The door closed behind her, meaning he would not be able to hear their conversation and he turned away and gathered the various files he and Ros had been working on.

xXXXx

Harry glanced up and gave Ros a small smile. "Yes, Rosalind?"

Her eyes were soft as she moved forward to lean her hip against his desk; he looked back and admitted he felt a certain calm when Ros was in the room. Since her return to the Grid, she and him had become exceptionally close. Both owed the other their lives which seemed to have formed a certain bond between them that he was sure could not be broken.

"Are you all right, Harry?" she asked softly, tracing patterns on the glass of his desk

He opened his mouth to say 'yes' but found the words wouldn't come out. "I will be, Ros," he said after a pause.

The blonde nodded slowly. "It's just, since Katchemov..."

"I feel no remorse," Harry interrupted. "None at all."

Ros held her silence and surprised Harry when she pushed herself from the desk and walked around. She placed a hand on his shoulder and gave a brief squeeze. "Goodnight, Harry," she said gently.

Harry said nothing as Ros turned and walked out of the office. Alone again, Harry reached for his pen. The tightening in his chest spoke volumes to how touched he was by Ros's actions.

xXXXx

_Christmas Eve_

"I think I've found a way in," Jo announced triumphantly.

"Oh?" Adam asked.

"Yes," Jo said. "It seems that Vanessa Wayant likes to hire male escorts; you know, to attend functions with etc. However, she also likes to..."

Jo didn't need to finish her sentence; the innuendo in her voice told them everything they needed to know.

"What's her type?" Zaf asked.

Jo's eyes locked with Adam's. "Tall, blonde, mid-30's."

Adam bit his lip, feeling as if he had swallowed a live eel. "Wouldn't she have already booked an escort?" he asked, the words sounding ridiculous to his own ears.

"It's not hard to make a phone call, Adam," Jo said, complete with an eye roll.

"So, this will be a honey-trap?" Adam asked, glancing to his side at Ros who was staring steadfastly at the table.

Silence.

"I need to go..." Ros's voice was brittle and no one stopped her as she stood and rushed from the room.

Jo, Zaf and Malcolm watched as she stepped through the pods and hurried from the Grid. Adam rose to his feet and rushed after her; his long legs covering the ground quickly.

"So..." Malcolm said, breaking the silence that had settled around the table.

No one spoke.

xXXXx

Ros shivered beneath Adam's touch and he closed his eyes as he held her close.

"Ros," he whispered. "It's just work..."

She nodded though kept head down; her voice quavered and Adam found himself hating this operation before it had officially started. "I know."

"It doesn't mean anything," he assured.

Ros pressed against him and he felt tears soak through his shirt. "I know."

How long they sat like that, Adam didn't know but a soft cough alerted him to another's presence.

"You need to be briefed, Adam," said Harry.

Ros's grip tightened as he nodded. "We'll be there soon."

xXXXx

Adam spoke with Malcolm but looked at Ros as the computer analyst ran through the various communication systems he had set up earlier. She was sitting at her desk, looking her usual composed self but though she appeared to be reading a file; she hadn't turned a page for ten minutes. He shifted in his suit despite the tailoring and blinked rapidly when Malcolm brought him back to the present.

"So, you're all done here," said Malcolm, giving him a curious look.

Adam nodded. "Good," he said, turning back toward Ros. "Good, I'll..."

He gestured vaguely at the pods and broke away from Malcolm. He walked to Ros's desk and she stood up and gave him a shaky smile which turned to a bitter-sweet laugh.

"Your tie is crooked," she said softly, reaching out and undoing the knot.

"Oh," Adam said as she threaded the tie again and ensured it was straight. "Thank you."

She nodded and took a small step back. "You look handsome," she said, giving him another brittle smile.

He shifted from one foot to the other. "I hate this, Ros..." he said, reaching out to take her hand and paying no heed to the looks they were receiving from Zaf and Jo.

She shook her head sharply. "Part of the job, Adam," she interrupted, her voice curt.

A pause.

"Well, goodbye."

Ros attempted a smile. "Goodbye."

He opened his mouth but quickly closed it again. Shaking his head, he turned and left the Grid, the pods closing behind him with a definitive _whoosh._ Ros flung herself into her chair and leant forward, elbows on knees. She hung her head in her hands and looked down at the floor, watching as a few tears fell to the ground.

"Ros?"

A gentle hand touched her shoulder and she looked over her shoulder at Harry. His gaze was paternal and she found herself bristling.

"I know this is hard..." he began.

"You don't know a bloody thing," she snapped. "Not a bloody thing!"

Her voice had risen to a shout and once she finished Section D was left in an eerie silence. Harry coughed and turned on his heel and walked into his office. Alone again, Ros grabbed her coat and rushed out of the Grid.

No one followed.

xXXXx

Zaf sat down next to Jo and wordlessly handed her a ten pound note. She shook her head and pushed his hand away.

"It's too complicated for trivial bets," she said softly. "Keep it."

xXXXx

Snowflakes brushed against her face as she walked through the streets. Ros kept her head down to hide the tears which were now falling freely and her tears mingled with the cold. The wind was vicious as it whipped around her, tugging at her white coat. Ros took a long breath and wiped her eyes with the back of her hand, trying desperately to keep up her Ice Queen facade.

She looked up to see a couple kissing and tears brimmed again as she stopped in her tracks.

It was a mark of the times that no one stopped – or even slowed down – and they jostled about her as her entire body tensed. She looked up at the sky, wanting to give a primeval scream, but years of suppressing her emotions prevented this and she settled for giving out a choked sound from the back of her throat. Her fists were clenched by her sides and she started walking again in the direction of one of the many private parks in the area. As she expected, the gate was locked but she picked the lock in seconds and entered. Inside, it was blissfully quiet, the London traffic muffled by the thick trees and she breathed a long breath through her nose. The snow had lessened and she made her way to one of the park benches and sat down.

Her phone rang and she withdrew it from her coat and read the caller ID.

Harry.

She replaced the phone in her pocket.

Ros leant back into the bench and crossed her legs; not caring that the people of London - who normally stopped for nothing and no one - queued to look at the woman in white who sat alone.

xXXXx

Adam stopped a waiter as he passed and took a glass of champagne which he sipped slowly. The function was droll and he found himself wandering about the expansive room, examining the crystal chandelier whilst music played softly in the background, Mozart if he wasn't mistaken.

_Ros would know..._

He drained the rest of the glass in one and pushed Ros's image from his mind. Not that it worked effectively for an instant later he caught a glimpse of red; her favourite colour. Adam closed his eyes tightly, willing himself to forget Ros for a few hours. Enough to get through the night at least though the ramifications of this operation...

A hand tugged at his sleeve and he opened his eyes and looked down at Vanessa Maytan. In person, she looked less like Ros. She was a good two inches shorter for one and ten pounds heavier and she lacked that... _something_ that made Ros so appealing to him.

"Enjoying yourself?" she drawled.

Adam found himself inwardly cringing at her American accent but kept his expression neutral. "Of course," he answered, making his voice deliberately flirtatious.

Vanessa gave him a sultry smile and he noticed that her teeth were slightly crooked; it was scarcely noticeable but it was part of his job to be observant. She was dressed in a blue dress; gaudy, in his opinion and her movements were almost jolted, though perhaps he was used to Ros's natural grace.

"Why don't we skip this part?" Vanessa said.

She moved forward a few inches and took his empty glass from his hand.

"I have a room..."

Her voice was laden in barely hidden innuendo and Adam nodded as he forced a smile to his lips.

"Of course."

xXXXx

Ros's hands were frozen despite the leather gloves she wore and she rubbed her palms together in an attempt to warm them. How long she had sat in the park, she wasn't sure but after Harry had called her for the fifth time she had decided to make her way back to Thames House. People spilled onto the streets, many singing carols and Ros kept her head down.

To see people so festive and joyous made her want to retch.

Ros knew the streets around Thames House like the back of her hand and it wasn't too long before she was walking into the Grid. Harry was sitting in his office – like always – and motioned her towards his office. Ros clenched her jaw as she crossed the room and entered; she didn't ask permission to sit on the sofa.

Harry leant forward and eyed her like a father would his daughter.

"Ros, this must be difficult..."

She raised her eyebrows.

"... but it's only for the operation..."

Harry's phone rang and he pressed the speaker button irritably.

"Adam's just gone into the hotel," came Zaf's voice. "Do we maintain surveillance?"

Harry kept his eyes on Ros as he answered. "Yes, Zaf. Report any movement to me."

"Copy."

Zaf hung up as Ros closed her eyes, willing pictures of this woman and Adam to disappear.

They didn't.

xXXXx

The lights were dim in the hotel room, for which Adam was grateful as it made the woman who was currently unbuttoning his shirt harder to see. Vanessa's fingernails were overlong and scratched against his skin. Adam ran his hands along her back and unzipped her dress so it fell in a puddle at her feet. Her flesh was soft – almost... squishy - so unlike Ros's and a surge of nausea surged through him. Vanessa pressed her body against his and he cringed.

Her skin was like ice.

Vanessa reached out her hands and pulled his face towards her, kissing him hard. Her lips were like ice as well and he pulled back sharply. Ros may have held the veneer of an Ice Queen but she was _warm_ beneath his touch.

"I can't do this," Adam muttered, bending down and grabbing his shirt. "I just can't."

He stepped back as he shrugged his shirt over his shoulders.

Vanessa's eyes narrowed. "What do you mean 'you can't'?" she snapped.

Adam was already out the door.

xXXXx

Harry's phone rang – a _trill_ in the otherwise silent room – and he reached out and answered immediately.

"He's gone." Zaf sounded breathless.

Harry's eyes widened. "What do you mean 'he's gone'?"

"He just left," answered Zaf. "He ran out of the hotel without a word."

Harry's neck tendons tensed. "Come back to the Grid, Zaf," he said; his voice level.

"Copy."

Harry looked over to Ros.

Her smile was radiant.

xXXXx

It was snowing outside but Adam found himself not caring as he jumped out of the black cab and rushed into Thames House. He hurried through the maze of corridors, finally entering Section D with a _whoosh_ of the pods. Ros stood up from the sofa in Harry's office and her eyes widened. Snow dusted the shoulders and back of his coat whilst more had melted in his hair and it was slicked down.

She moved first and exited Harry's office in three strides. Adam rushed towards her and pulled her towards him, almost crushing her in his embrace.

"I couldn't do it."

He repeated it like a mantra as he buried his face into her neck. His breath was warm against her skin and she found herself shivering. Adam pulled back and cupped her face in both of his hands.

"I just couldn't."

Adam leant down and pressed his lips against hers; Ros felt his hands drop from her face to her waist. She found herself not caring that they were in plain view of Malcolm and Harry as she parted her lips to deepen the kiss.

xXXXx

Jo and Zaf entered the Grid and drew to a sudden halt at the sight that greeted them. Adam and Ros looked to be joined at the lips and Zaf found himself smiling as he looked from them to the mistletoe that hung a good twenty minutes away.

"I guess you never needed that," he whispered, nodding toward the mistletoe.

Jo elbowed him in the ribs.

* * *

**Author's notes: **So, there is my attempt at fluff. I hope you enjoyed.

Please review.

Wishing you all and Merry Christmas and a very happy New Year!

_Odainath_


End file.
